Most satellites with science missions of observing target stars use reference objects, such as stars in the neighborhood of the target stars, for attitude estimation and science image jitter detection. The attitude of a satellite is the orientation of the on-board instruments (e.g., a telescope) with respect to the reference objects. Attitude determination with a star camera and associated control systems are used to point the satellite in a desired direction and to maintain the orientation over some period of time. But the pointing accuracy achieved using conventional systems is not typically enough for the mission because the high-frequency jitter induced by the satellite subsystems, such as reaction wheels, affects the quality of the science image. The jitter of the science image is then measured by a guide sensor (or called as star tracker) from dispersed light of the target stars or light of the guide star and stabilized by control systems inserted in the optical path of the target stars. Conventional star camera, star tracker and science optical payloads utilize separate components that contribute to the size, mass and complexity of the satellite.